AMS corporate headquarters
(interior) |keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocCranberryAMSCorporateHQLocation }} AMS corporate headquarters is a location within Watoga in 2102. It is a high-rise tower housing the headquarters of the pre-War company Automated Mining Services. Background The seat of power of the mighty Atomic Mining Services corporation in the heart of Watoga, the headquarters building is a spire towering over all the other building in the city. Concealed within its thick, protective walls are laboratories where the corporation worked to unlock the full potential behind Ultracite, its patented ore, and plotted to corner the energy market in the United States by leveraging it.AMS corporate headquarters terminal entries Atomic Mining Services used to conduct ultracite testing in the labs in this headquarters building. Their experiments included exposing mole ratsSubject 43 and cowsSubject 67 to heated ultracite and observing the mutations that occurred as a result of the radiation. However, they had trouble disposing of the ultracite once it had been depleted.AMS corporate headquarters terminal entries#Ultracite R&D Report The records of their problems with disposal were vital in aiding the development of anti-Scorched weaponry when Hank Madigan investigated the building after the War.Message from Hank Madigan After the Great War, the Appalachian Brotherhood of Steel used the plaza in front of the HQ as a staging area during Touchdown, leaving behind a wrecked Vertibird and several dead brothers, but putting Paladin Lizzy Taggerdy a step closer to finding the source of the scorchbeasts.Belly of the Beast Layout At the bottom of the location is a destroyed waiting area with an elevator leading to the main headquarters. The building has nine floors which are connected by a series of pneumatic tubes, not all of which are still operational. Once inside the building, the player character will experience low but steady amounts of radiation. Lobby Directly in front of the elevator exit to the main lobby is a large protectron model with a sign saying ‘Caution: This machine has no brain use your own’. The elevator exit also faces a reception desk - a terminal sits on the desk and there is a locked floor safe (Picklock 2) behind it. Around the perimeter of the lobby are pneumatic tubes marked with the floors they are connected to. Green and red lights indicate whether the tubes are working or are out-of-order. Only the tubes to the third and top floor are working and the tube to the top floor is inaccessible. Third floor There are machine gun turrets all over the third floor which will automatically target the player character when they exit the pneumatic tube. The corpse of a yao guai which escaped its enclosure lies near one of the turrets. There is a locked security terminal (Hacker 1) on a raised area, however it does not have the functionality to disable the security turrets. A corridor runs around the outside of the floor, leading to storage rooms, animal holding pens, and scientific test areas. The fourth floor can be accessed via a staircase at the end of the corridor. Fourth floor Directly in front of the staircase leading to the fourth floor is a room with lockers, scientific equipment, and a piece of ultracite scrap. There is a corridor leading right from the stairs which passes by some offices and a room with three fusion generators, one of which may hold a fusion core. A short flight of stairs at the end of the corridor leads to the fifth floor. Fifth floor The fifth floor has a large open area which looks down at the floors below. There is only one way to go which is along a walkway around the perimeter of the floor. The walkway first passes an employee break room with two Nuka-Cola machines, five cigarette machines, and a Port-A-Diner. Secondly, the walkway passes by a large animal holding area behind a set of double doors in the northern section of the floor. A brahmin corpse and a mole rat corpse can be found in this holding area, as well as the skeletons of two scientists. On a shelf at the back of the room is a piece of ultracite scrap, two first aid boxes, two ammo boxes, and two security batons. The walkway finally passes two bathrooms in the southeast section of the floor before reaching a staircase which leads up to the next floor. Sixth floor The sixth floor is a small area which overlooks the third floor atrium. It consists of a small storage area and another locked security terminal (Hacker 1). Seventh floor At the top of the staircase leading to the seventh floor is a water fountain, cigarette machine, and cramped office space with five desks squeezed inside. There is a small reception area containing the facilities terminal in front of the stairs leading to the eighth floor. There is a room connected to the reception area which contains three fusion generators, one of which may hold a fusion core. Eighth floor There are more machine gun turrets aimed at the top of the stairs to the eighth floor. They are situated on the floor above but will target the player character while they are on this floor. To the left of the staircase is a room with two more fusion generators, one of which may hold a fusion core. CEO Kilson’s office occupies the western edge of the eighth floor. Inside his office is his personal terminal, and an eyebot, protectron, and Mr. Handy model on his shelf. He has a private bathroom adjoining his office which contains a dirty tan suit, toilet paper, soap, and a locked floor safe (Picklock 2). An open flight of stairs in the middle of the floor leads to the building’s top floor. Top floor There are a set of control panels directly east of the top of the staircase. Offices sit to the south and north but do not contain much of note. On the west side of the floor, several skeletons in suits sit around a large wooden boardroom table. A pile of pre-War money and three ultracite scrap sit in the center of the table and a locked safe (Picklock 3) sits on the ground next to it. Beside the table is a pneumatic tube which will take the player character back to the lobby. Notable loot * Message from Hank Madigan - Holotape, loaded in the Receptionist terminal. * Stuck - Holotape, found on a counter to the left after exiting the elevator on the third floor. * Subject 43 - Note, in one of the labs on the third floor. It is opposite a molerat corpse in a cage. * Subject 67 - Note, in the Animal Holding area. Hacker 1 or Picklock 2 is required. * Sue them -On the desk in the small office of 7th floor. * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On a small ornate desk next to a typewriter and slumped skeleton, on the west conference table area near a safe, in the Executive Level floor of the building's interior. ** On the top floor, on the western end of the data processing center. * Potential magazine - In CEO Kilson's office on the upper executive level, in the restroom, by the toilet and newspaper. * Three fusion cores - Found in fusion generators all over the building. Appearances AMS corporate headquarters appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 AMS HQ Ext.png Automated mining services.png F76 AMS HQ Int 1.png F76 AMS HQ Int 2.png F76 AMS HQ Int 3.png F76 AMS HQ Int 4.png F76 AMS HQ Int 5.png F76 AMS HQ Int 6.png F76 AMS HQ Int 7.png Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Cranberry Bog locations ru:Штаб-квартира АМС zh:原子採礦服務公司總部